Mami Tomoe
“If you’re not sure why you’re doing it, you’ll most definitely regret it later.” is an experienced magical girl who is very kind. She is very nice to others and acts as Madoka and Sayaka's mentor. She is somewhat aggressive and disliking towards Homura. Appearance Mami has very curly blonde hair, usually in twin drills. She has yellow eyes. She wears a uniform-like outfit, with a checkered skirt and a beige coat. In her Magical Girl form, she has beige skirt with black tips, and her top is a long-sleeved white shirt with puffs. In between her skirt and her top, she has a brown corset-like clothing garment. She also has a small brown hat with white fur coming out of it, as well as gray and white striped leggings, and black and yellow, knee-high boots. In Ume Aoki's design notes, she states that her twisty, curly hair and floral hairpin make her seem like a big sister. She also says that Mami’s magical girl design was definitely centered around her image as a gunner. Personality Mami Tomoe appears to be a very kind and cheerful girl, as seen in "I'm Not Afraid of Anything Anymore". She also reveals to Madoka Kaname that she is lonely and she tells her how and why she became a magical girl. Mami is very nice to everyone but she seems to dislike Homura Akemi. In Rebellion, it's seen that she took a liking to Bebe. Fighting style Mami's choice of weapon is a gun or two and ribbons. Her ribbons are tied around her neck and can be used to tie people up, like a trap. They can also turn into a giant gun. Her guns are stylized after the 1600s styles of rifles with burning fuses and a single bullet, hence she shoots a rifle once before discarding it. The rifles can be summoned from her own body and the larger guns follow the same mechanic. She is shown to be a skilled fighter. She has fought evenly with Homura Akemi. Mami's Various Guns Capture mami ribbons picture.PNG| Capture mamis guns.PNG| Capture More guns.PNG| CaptureMami weapon.PNG| Trivia * The character for her last name (巴) means "comma design". * Her first name is written in katakana, which has no particular meaning. But when written in kanji, it can be read as: ** graceful jewel (雅珠) ** light of love (愛光) ** true heart (真心) ** sea of the heavens (天海) ** dancing beauty (舞美) ** dancing light (舞光) ** polished beauty (磨美) ** sparkling purple (晶紫) ** magical beauty (魔美) ** magical charm (魔魅) ** intense hemp (麻深) * She is the only character whose first name is written in katakana. * She is also known as "Yellow" among fans. * In the original design, her school uniform had white tights instead of brown. * Mami is a rather good cook, especially when it comes to desserts. * She lives alone. * She is the only blonde character in the show. * She is the first character to die in the show. * Her choice of weapon is a gun and two ribbons. * When Mami is killed by the witch Charlotte, the package that the witch seemingly bursts out of has a series of runes on its top left corner. One of the groups of runes spells out "Mami". * She was once good friends with Kyoko Sakura. Gallery Magical Girl Outfit= mami magical outfit 1.png mami magical outfit 2.jpg mami magical outfit 3.png Mami's Gun.jpg |-|School Uniform= mami school 1.jpg mami school 2.png mami school 3.jpg References Category:Character Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Movies Category:Rebellion Category:Manga Characters